Same Body, New Soul Same Story, New Role: SHIPPUDEN!
by taking it easy
Summary: Part Two of my epic story! Complete with brand new movepool for our heroes! As well as awesome weapons! Like Sasuke's new SPOILER SPOILER and Sakura's improved SPOILER and of course Kakashi's repaired his SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER and now Naruto has two SPOILERS and Hinata has a new move, inspired by the SPOILER! Now with 34.67 % more Konohamaru!


_Here it is! WELCOME TO _Same Body, New Soul; Same Story, New Role SHIPPUDEN!_ Whoo!_

Purple scales the size of car doors grated against the ground as the giant snake slithered through the rubble that was known as the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves.

"Where is he?" A man with long, soft black hair - So he conditioned, big deal - stood atop the mighty reptile, throttling a little boy who was holding a fat green sword. His hair waved dramatically in the wind behind him.

The boy swung the sword at the man and shouted, "GONE!"

The man grabbed the blade from the kid's hand, and his eyes widened as he recognized it for what it was, "This is a leaf." He stated, as if it were not obvious.

"Thank you, Mister." The adamantium spheres located at the boy's groin stated.

Orochimaru, fuming, shook the boy again and shouted, "Just tell me where the Kyuubi Brat is!"

Konohamaru, the only ninja to weaponize leaves, ever - besides his mentor, of course, growled despite his loss of air due to constricted throat and said, "I told you! He's gone! He left!"

"He left? You mean that bastard's a rogue ninja!?"

"More like surprise training trip."

"Damn."

"Why are you looking for him, anyway?"

At this, Orochimaru's mood worsened, "That little brat stole my sword! That's why!"

Konohamaru gawked as the black over took him, "How?" He asked before passing out..

Orochimaru ignored his victim's following unconciousness in favor of regaling the body with all the details exactly as he remembered them. The other ninja who had been standing by, admiring Konohamaru's ability to not pass out quickly, listened.

_IN THE PAST!_

Naruto carefully sliced open the abdominal skin with his kunai, following with the muscle. This was when Orochimaru woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked groggily.

Naruto paused, unsure of what to say. When he thought of something, shortly after that pause started, he said it, thus ending the pause. "... At the moment, sticking my blade inside you."

Almost instantly came the reply of "Only Kabuto's allowed to- WAIT! You're the little bastard who fucked up my invasion!"

"I am."

Suddenly, there was an unseeable force that slammed the Snake-man down. There was also a cold feeling in his stomach before it felt like a piece of him was missing. He looked up and saw Naruto wielding the Kusanagi and running in a flat out sprint towards someplace where, coincidentally enough, Orochimaru wasn't.

_IN THE PRESENT!_

"Let go of him!" Brown hair swished as Hanabi Hyuuga arrived on the scene via flying kick.

"Ah! That hurt you little-" Orochimaru stopped himself and simply threw Konohamaru at the girl, sending them both into a wrecked wall.

"That was my sister you bastard!"

Orochimaru's face went numb for two reasons at that. One, he blanched at the godly beauty that was before him; and two, Hinata was there also, carrying the snake that he was looking at. The snake that bit him.

"Ha! I'm the SNAKE Sannin. I'm immune to puny litle poisons." He reached forward and grabbed Hinata around the neck ("Dammit Anko-Sensei, it didn't work!") and held her in the air. "Where is the blonde jinchuuriki boy that is called Naruto?"

And then, faintly, in the distance, a rapidly increasing in volume shout of "...Imlateimlateimlateimlateimlateimlateimlate..." was heard.

And then, suddenly, there was a crash. A very loud crash.

And then, there was a hugecloud of smoke.

And then, the smoke cleared.

And then, the bystanders could Hinata sitting on the ground rubbing her neck.

And then, they noticed a blonde man shouting, "I'm late! I'm so sorry Hinata! I fucked up! I had this whole plan where Orochimaru went back to Akatsuki to get help. And I was going to follow them here, so I went to Akatsuki's base! But Orochimaru never came! And I was supposed to intercept before they could get anything done, and I had this whole speech planned out, and it was going to be epic, and I was going to look awesome, but I realized Orochimaru wasn't coming so I rushed over here and found out that Orochimaru had attacked and I was late! But I'm here now! And I'm ready to kick his ass! Where is he? What am I standing on?"

And then, Naruto looked down.

And then, he picked a foot up.

And then, he asked, "Orochimaru?"

And then, Hinata hit Naruto.

And then, the readers got annoyed at the last eleven paragraphs starting with "And then..."


End file.
